mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Gremmy Thoumeaux
Summary Gremmy Thoumeaux (グレミィ・トゥミュー, Guremī Tumyū) is a Quincy, and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V'" - "'The Visionary" Power and Stats Tier: 6-H to 6-G Name: Gremmy Thoumeaux, Epithet "V" - "The Visionary" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "V" Age: Unknown Attack Potency: His imagination ability does not focus on raw destructive capacity, but could imagine up to Island level+ attack potency, Large Island level when summoning a meteor Range: Several meters normally, multiple kilometers with meteor Speed: High Hypersonic Durability: Variable, could increase his durability up to Island level+ by strengthening his body, not having an actual body also makes it difficult to kill him Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Likely Class MT+ to Class GT+ when enhancing his striking power by imagination Stamina: High (could use full-extent of his imagination power against Kenpachi for some time before becoming tired gradually) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, used a number of tactics to battle against Kenpachi's strength Weaknesses: -If he shifts his attention away from the target affected by his power, it can revert to what it was before. -If he is not careful, he can cause his own death by imagining it. Furthermore, if he forgets to harden his body, he will be vulnerable to damage. -His imagination power is limited (with creating a meteor being his best shot). A strong enough opponent can cut through his body even with his body hardened. Also, though he can increase his spiritual power to match his opponent, if he cannot imagine a body capable of containing that power, it can severely damage his body and kill him. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Flight -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can boost his offense or defense by manipulating Reishi flow in his blood vessels (via Blut) -Limited Reality Warping (High-level) -Ability to turn imagination into reality -Life Creation -Presence Concealment -Can turn bones inside someone's body into cookies -Body Hardening (via imagination) -Regeneration (Mid-level) (via imagination) -Earth Manipulation (Low-level) -Lava Manipulation (Basic-level) -Water Manipulation (Basic -level) -Weapon Creation (Machine-Guns, Missiles) -Barrier Creation (Low-level) -Clone Creation -Clone Explosion -Can summon a giant meteorite -Can turn an area into the vacuum of space Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, Gremmy primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. '-The Visionary': Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that his body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," he can drastically increase his defense. He can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto him by imagining that it has already healed. Using this power, Gremmy can also create elements and substances from his mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as he sees fit. Gremmy can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack his opponent. If Gremmy dies, everything which he has imagined into existence ceases to exist, such as his stone platform crumbling and the blood from his imagined body vanishing. : '-Life Creation': Gremmy's greatest power is his ability to create life with his imagination. Using this power, he can make an authentic double of himself, effectively increasing his power of imagination by twofold. This allows for him to create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite. By creating more clones of himself, he can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure. The clones are also capable of converging on a target and creating a massive self-explosion. Gremmy can even create other sentient living beings using this power, having created Guenael Lee and then erasing him from existence with the same power. This power is not limited to creating other beings, as he can even create a living vessel for himself. : '-Infiltration': Gremmy used his powers to appear inside Isane Kotetsu's barrier and completely mask his presence, only being noticed when he took action against Guenael. : ⦁'Galaxy Room': By creating more clones of himself, he can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure. Others Notable Victories: Jasdavi (D.Gray-man) Notable Loses: Gilgamesh (Nasuverse) Inconclusive Matches: Yukio (Bleach) (Gremmy's meteor was restricted) Fairy Tail Verse (Fairy Tail) (He was teamed up with Kenpachi) Category:Characters Category:Bleach